leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trundle
Trundle, Przeklęty Troll jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności maksymalnego zdrowia poległej jednostki. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Wskazówki * Trundle świetnie walczy na Zamarzniętym Terytorium. Postaraj się zwabić tu przeciwników. * Użyj Ujarzmienie do osłabienia potężnego obrońcy, lub ustalenia celu, na którym może skupić się cała drużyna. * Ugryzienie obniża obrażenia fizyczne zadawane przez przeciwników; spróbuj wykorzystać je przeciwko wrogom zadającym duże obrażenia. Historia thumb|left Trundle to zwalisty, przebiegły troll o złośliwym charakterze. Potrafi każdego i wszystko zmusić do uległości i podporządkować swojej woli, nawet lód. Dzięki potężnej, lodowej maczudze potrafi zmrozić przeciwników do kości, a potem przeszyć ich postrzępionymi odłamkami lodu. Zaciekle broniący swojego terytorium, Trundle będzie ścigać każdego głupca, który odważy się wkroczyć do jego królestwa, a widok konających w tundrze ofiar rozbawi go do łez. Kiedyś wojska Trundle'a miały za przywódców tchórzliwych i nieudolnych hersztów. Przez te fatalne rządy Trundle obawiał się, że jego ród padnie ofiarą innych hord trolli rozsianych na terenie tundry. Mimo, że przywódca był większy i silniejszy, Trundle ośmielił się rzucić mu wyzwanie, ale konfrontacja zakończyła się jego upokorzeniem. Większość trolli zaakceptowałaby swoją porażkę ale Trundle zdecydował się na coś nie do końca właściwego trollom: zamiast pięściom, zaufał swojemu sprytowi. Zmyślając na poczekaniu opowieści o dawnych wodzach trolli, twierdził, że władali oni orężem o wielkiej mocy, które było jednocześnie symbolem ich prawa do władzy. I mimo, że historię wymyślił dosłownie przed chwilą, Trundle był gotów iść o zakład, że uda mu się znaleźć lub ukraść taką broń. Jeśli wygra, zostanie pełnoprawnym dowódcą armii. Trolle uwierzyły mu, lecz żaden nie sądził, że uda mu się wykonać takie zadanie. Wiedząc, że troll samochwała zginie na misji, nieroztropny dowódca przystał na zakład. Trundle odszedł, odprowadzany znajomym, szyderczym śmiechem. Niezrażony, acz samotny Trundle wstąpił na tereny zakazanego królestwa . Tam, schowany wśród mrocznych i niebezpiecznych sekretów, postanowił znaleźć broń, która potwierdzi autentyczność jego barwnej opowieści. Pokonał straż Wiedźmy Lodu, przeszedł jej magiczne pułapki, ale nic, na co natrafił, nie mogło się mierzyć z mocą opisanych przez niego insygniów władzy. Aż w końcu natrafił na niecodzienne znalezisko: ogromną, magiczną maczugę z nietopiącego się Prawdziwego Lodu. Chwyciwszy broń, zachwycił się lodowatą mocą, która przez nią przepływała. Wtedy nadeszła Wiedźma Lodu we własnej osobie. Gdy czarownica przywoływała mroczne moce magiczne, Trundle był przekonany, że nastąpił jego kres. Lecz do głowy wpadł mu kolejny wspaniały pomysł. Z przewrotnym uśmieszkiem przedstawił Wiedźmie Lodu podstępną propozycję: cała armia trolli bardziej się jej przyda, niż jeden i to martwy osobnik. Razem, mówił, uda im się podbić cały Freljord. Wiedźma Lodu przystała na taki układ, a Trundle odszedł mając potężnego sojusznika – no i wierzył, że pokona ją w odpowiednim czasie. Gdy powrócił do swoich towarzyszy, ci pokłonili się z szacunkiem przed jego osiągnięciami. Nazwawszy swoją broń "Rozbijaczem kości", przez chwilę napawał się zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy swojego dowódcy, którego po chwili zabił. Przejąwszy władzę, Trundle ogłosił, że od tej pory, nie będzie już dowódców, a jedynie Król Trolli, przed którym wszyscy muszą paść na kolana. Trolle zmobilizowały się dla swojego nowego wodza i wszczęły przygotowania do nadchodzącej wojny. Z Trundlem na czele, czasy trolli nareszcie nadeszły. }} Skórki Trundle OriginalSkin.jpg| Trundle Lil'SluggerSkin.jpg| |1 Grudnia 2010}} Trundle JunkyardSkin.jpg| |1 Grudnia 2010}} Trundle TraditionalSkin.jpg| |29 Kwietnia 2013}} Linki * Trundle, Przeklęty Troll na PVP.net cs:Trundle de:Trundle en:Trundle fr:Trundle zh:特朗德尔